


Dreams

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé notices something is bothering her husband as she tries to decide names for their first child. Once she gets him to open up, he tells her about the nightmares he’s been having.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Dreams

“Hey, Anakin? When was the last time you slept, like actually slept?” Padmé asked, looking up from her notebook of baby names. 

“Dunno, maybe a month ago? I’ve been busy. You know, now that I said one too many wrong things to your buddy, Bail, and I have to go see a shrink.” He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. “We’ve been reprocessing my childhood,” Anakin mumbled, looking at the dining room table. 

“Yeah? Do you want to tell me anything about it?” She reached across the kitchen table and took his hand in hers. 

“No, not really. It’s just…bringing up a lot of memories that I thought I’d forgotten. A lot of it is arguing with my mother after we moved to this town,” he paused, squeezing her hand and avoiding eye contact. “But what 10-year-old kid doesn’t argue with his mother?” He glanced up at her and smirked. 

“Ani, from what you’ve said, you were pretty down when you moved here,” Padmé whispered, kissing his knuckles. 

“I mean, we’d just gotten the worst news and we were all feeling pretty down,” he chuckled. 

“Fair, but you’ve also said that you took it harder than the rest of your family.” 

“Yeah, I was Dad’s buddy, you know?” He moved to sit next to her and put his large hand over the baby bump that was starting to peek out of her shirt. “I want to be the same type of dad for our daughter.” 

Padmé smiled at him and put her hand over his. “What makes you so sure it’s a girl?” Anakin shrugged again. 

“Dunno, just a wild guess.” She pulled him closer and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re going to be an amazing dad, sweetheart. I promise.” She pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at him. “What else is bothering you? You still seem out of it.” 

Anakin shrugged again and put his forehead against hers. “I’ve been having these dreams and they’re starting to scare me,” he whispered, closing his eyes as Padmé’s hand started to massage his neck. 

“About what?” The muscles of his neck relaxed and she moved to take the knots out of his shoulders. Anakin turned his head to kiss her cheek and his neck cracked loudly. “Was that your neck? That’s gross!”

“Sorry. It does that once everything is relaxed and all the air can be forced out. But my dreams have been about you.”

“Me?” Padmé asked, pulling away from him slightly. “What do you mean they’re about me? Why would they scare you?”

“They’re about you dying in childbirth. I won’t lose you, not like I lost my father.” His eyes hardened his jaw set and his voice cold. 

“Babe, you’re not going to lose me. It’s 2021, not 1621. Medicine has advanced a lot in those four hundred years. Besides, deaths in childbirth are rare and usually because of some kind of trauma, not just ‘oops. I had a baby. Time to die!’” Padmé told him, stroking his hair again. “Trust me, I’m doing everything I’m supposed to be doing. No drugs, alcohol, smoking, fish, or really anything too dangerous. I’m taking my vitamins and following all of the directions Dr. Clancy is giving me. You’re not going to lose me like you lost your father. I promise.” She pulled him into a fierce hug. Holding her husband against her like she would a child; tight, close to her and comforting, and she felt his arms tighten around her back. 

“What if something goes wrong?” Anakin muttered against her shoulder. 

“ _ If  _ anything goes sideways, there will be a team of doctors that I know and trust to make it better, alright? Honey, you forget that my coworkers will be there helping us welcome our son into this world. Everything will be fine.” Padmé kissed the side of his head and buried her face in his hair that was losing it’s golden color now that winter approached. B

“Alright, yeah. It will be okay,” she heard him mutter and let him sit back in his chair. “Now, what names were you thinking about?” 

“I was thinking Luke if it’s a boy. And maybe Leia if it’s a girl.” Anakin kissed her hair and pulled her closer to him. “What do you think?” 

“I like them. Do they need middle names to go with them or are we just going to wing it?” Padmé rested her head on his shoulder, yawning as she relaxed into his hold. 

“We should figure those out, but right now I’d like to not sit at this table anymore and have you hold me like you did when we were teenagers and all we had to worry about was school,” Padmé whispered. Anakin pulled her onto his lap and rubbed small circles on the small of her back before pulling her into his chest and standing up to carry her to the couch. Padmé felt the tension leaving her muscles as she curled against Anakin, soaking his warmth up as she put her head back on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. 

“What happened to your rings?” He asked covering her hand with his. 

“Oh, my fingers were starting to swell so I took them off for now.”

“Should we get them resized or a necklace for you to wear them around your neck?”

“A necklace would be fine, Ani. It’s just until I give birth to your kid. If you’re worried about men flirting with me, don’t be. They’re not going to hit on a pregnant woman. It’s alright.” She pressed a kiss to his chest and sighed as his hand absently rubbed her back again. “If you have another dream tonight, don’t be afraid to wake me so we can talk it through while it’s still fresh, okay? You’re anxious aren’t you?”

Anakin sighed, still rubbing her back and holding the hand that rested on his chest. “I’m very anxious. Sometimes, it’s from the dreams, other times it’s about being a dad, but when I think about us having a baby it’s more of the excited anxiety, you know?” 

“Like the jitters before we got married?” 

“Exactly! But the nightmares turn it into a scared feeling.” Padmé kissed him, trying to get him to relax a little bit more in an attempt to keep the bad dreams away that night. 

“I’ll protect you, okay? Those dreams won’t become reality as long as I’m sleeping by your side,” she whispered, looking into his face and letting him squeeze her hand. 

“How? You’re only like 5’1’’ and I’m at least a whole foot taller than you,” he laughed, kissing her head. 

Padmé punched him lightly. “I am 5’4’’, asshole! And the shorter the lady, the angrier she can get. Look at your mother! She’s about my height and she can get as angry as a bobcat!”

“Eh, she’s Hispanic. She’s got a short fuse and a big temper. Find another example.” Padmé hit him again, smiling. 

“Whatever. The point is that I’m going to keep the bad dreams away, butthead.”

“Alright, honey. I love you,” Anakin whispered, hugging her again. 

“Love you, too.” 

She will do everything in her power to make sure her husband’s dreams don’t become a reality. 


End file.
